In today's communication environment, the reliance on computing devices is growing ever greater. In particular, mobile computing devices (or just mobile devices) such as cellular phones, smart phones, laptops, PDAs, etc., are increasingly the way users conduct a wide variety of their business. Thus, users may utilize their computing devices to access a wide variety of data from a wide variety of content providers or sources.
In many cases, in particular environments (e.g., business environments, content management environments, etc.) applications may be utilized which allow a user to access functionality or content at a location on the network. For example, many applications may be deployed on mobile devices, where these applications may communicate with a platform (e.g., a server or the like) which provides functionality or content associated with the application.
With the increase of networked (both wired and wireless) and distributed computing environments (e.g., the Internet, mobile or cellular networks, office internets or intranets, etc.) the need to transfer data between computing devices has similarly increased. Commensurate with the increased need to transfer this data, the size of the data that it is desired to transfer has also increased. This combination has resulted in undesirable latency issues in the transfer of this data.